


Numbers, numbers

by Toinette93



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: '39 (song), A Night at the Opera Era, Drabble, Freddie Mercury Is a Good Friend, Gen, Giddy Brian May, Grouchy Roger Taylor (Queen), John Deacon is amused, Mention of partying and the after-effects thereof, Pointless, Slice of Life, fun fact, i.e. hungovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toinette93/pseuds/Toinette93
Summary: "Brian looked proper giddy"___I learnt from a discussion with the wonderful quirkysubject that '39 was the 39th song on a Queen album. It made me laugh, I wrote a little drabble about that fact. There really isn't any more to this.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Numbers, numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirkysubject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkysubject/gifts).



Brian walked in the room, last to arrive for their band meeting, if only by a couple of minutes. He had forgotten a pencil somewhere in his hair and was visibly not quite awake – but then, whoever thought it would be a good idea to set a meeting at 11 a.m. on a Friday morning. All of that was to be expected. The bounce to his step and the overly-excited gleam in his eye was a little more surprising, however. The guitarist looked proper giddy.

Roger looked at him with a suspicious glare, visible even under the dark sun-glasses. Freddie and him had shared a party the night before, and they were now sharing a hungover, although Freddie seemed to be bearing it with more grace than Roger at the moment. Roger had arguably had one more shot of tequila than their lead singer, and it showed. Right now he was not ready for a long lecture about whatever astronomical phenomenon Brian had learnt about during his visibly sleepless night. Then, it could also be about music. That would be exciting, and probably brilliant, but also predictably laced with arguments, and the pounding in his head was enough drumming for the day, in Roger’s opinion. He hoped Brian would not want to make a last-minute change to the order of the track-listing on their latest album, a night at the opera. They had just agreed on it the day before after hours of arguing, now they had to approve the sleeve design. Roger did not want to change anything anymore.

John sent an amused look Brian’s way.

“Morning, Brian” he said with a wry smile.

“Morning John, Roger, Freddie.” The guitarist answered, although it was quite obvious he was eager to dispense with the pleasantries and go on about whatever had him that excited.

Roger growled a vague “Hello”.

Hearing the cheerful sound of their guitarist’s voice, Freddie perked up from checking his nail-polish to hide the nursing of his headache and smiled.

“Morning, Brian, you seem do be doing quite well, going home early seems to have done you a world of good.”

Brian had not come to the party the night before, being a bit tired after all the arguing and also wanting to write down a few ideas that had come through his mind. John hadn’t either, but he had a baby to take care of.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m doing really well, thank you, hope your party was nice too, Fred…”

“What is it you want to tell us about Brian?” asked John, amused at his friend’s visible mirth.

“Oh, nothing important, I just noticed something amusing a bout the track listing, that’s all.”

“Tell me you don’t want to change it, again?” asked Roger.

“Oh, no, no, I think we’re all good with it now, aren’t we?”

“Yes, I believe, so dears.” said Freddie, and the other nodded.

“So, what it is you noticed, then?” asked Roger

“Well, my song, ‘39...”

“Yes?”

“It’s the 39th song we’ve put on a Queen album.”

“Is it, really” asked John?

“You’re kidding me!” said Roger

“I think Brian can count, Roger, dear, he was the maths teacher, was he not?” said Freddie

“Fair enough” said Roger, whose head was still pounding but who was starting to find the coincidence quite amusing as well.

John was counting on his fingers. “Yes, it actually is.” he said

“You know our whole setlist by heart?” asked Roger, mildly impressed.

“Hum? Oh, yes, I guess I do.”

“Well” said Brian “Teaching maths and being good at counting is not exactly the same thing, but I did double-check.”

“Aren’t you good at both though?” snickered Roger.

Brian did not answer anything to that.

“So yeah, I just wanted to tell you this little amusing fact, all in all, I’m almost glad to have lost the last argument on this setlist, it would not have been there otherwise.”

“See, I was right...” said Roger, forgetting his pounding head for the pleasure of arguing with Brian.

“Not for the reason you put forward, though.”

“Oh come on...”

Sensing a mounting argument John intervened.

“So what about looking at those sleeve designs? I would like to see my kid at some point today.”

“And I’m quite fully hungover, darlings, so the faster we get this over with, the better.”

Roger laughed, happy he was not the only one having trouble with the after-effects of alcohol after all. Brian almost launched into a commentary on the low-quality of alcohol served at the bar Roger and Freddie had gone to – his dislike of that particular venue had made going with them even less of an appealing idea the night before. He abstained, though, and instead said:

“Yes, you’re right, John, let’s look at those sleeve designs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks ! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ! Hope you enjoyed this tiny thing, it's the shortest fic I've ever written, but I wanted to write something light-hearted and silly after all the angsty stuff I've been writing recently. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought in the comments, give a writer some more happiness ;-)
> 
> Take care and have a very nice day ! 
> 
> Toinette


End file.
